un dia lluvioso
by villatoroLTD
Summary: este es mi primer finc que hago


Capitulo 1

Un dia lluvioso

**Este es mi primer finc que me llamo villatoroltd espero que les guste mi finc si fallo en algo díganme**

**Era un dia en rio de janeiro era un dia lluvoso os guacamayos estaban en su hogar platicando con ellos carla bia tiago blu y perla también esta rafel.**

**Pero la lluvia era mas fuerte entonces Rafael le dice a blu supongo que este dia no va a aclarar perla escuchando que decían los dos blu supongo que tu me tienes que decir algo blu le ** responde que no le oculta nada -

Entonces Rafael le dice a blu que tiene un paraguas para salir afuera un rato de mientras que perla se queda con los niños .

Carla- papa a donde van ir tu y rafel pregunta su padre le responde que vana a salir un rato a la cuidad de rio janeiro vamos a visitar a tus tíos nico y pedro.

Salen volando los dos y llegan a las ciudad donde están nico y Pedro nico feliz que habían llegado los dos .

Nico pregunta y porque hacen aquí en un dia lluvioso le van a mojar los dos y no van a poder regresar a su casa de blu entonces pedro decie que ir a un lugar de fiesta sin que nos mojemos .

Entonces de pronto se les acercan dos guacamayos de diferentes colores a blu.

Eran dos guacamayos una era Jacinto y otra militar ellas se habían mojado durante la lluvia y habían llegado donde estaban blu y Rafael.

Ustedes que hacen aquí en un día lluvioso nosotras nos mojamos pues no podemos volar con las alas mojadas asi que nos vamos a quedar con ustedes hasta que pase la lluvia .

Llegan a un restaurante cerca de la casa de blu y perla era un lugar elegante de aves servían toda comida de todo tipo de aves . llega el mesero que el un martin pescador y le dicen que querían de comer blu estaba hambriento también las guacamayas .

Comienzan a comer después blu le pregunta a una de ellas la jacinto le dice que se llama Carmen y su amiga se llama kristin ellas se habían mojado porque se quedaron con una pareja de una de ellas y se le hizo tarde vimos que venia la lluvia salimos pero nos cayo la lluvia tuvimos problemas al volar

**Kristin estaba comiendo un pedazo de sandia **y le pregunta a blu si tiene pareja pero blu le dice que si tiene y tiene tres hijos solo vino con Rafael a acompañarlo a ver a nico y pedro . pero nico y pedro estaban tomando una gasesa entre los dos cuando veian la conversación entre ellos

Pero Carmen la guacamaya Jacinta estaba distraída no quería platicar con nadie de pronto blu le pregunta porque no habla ella Carmen le contesta que es timida para hablar .

Entonces Carmen comienza a platicar con blu ella le dice que venia con su amiga a conocer la ciudad su amiga le había insistido que se fuera con ella porque no tenia otra opción después de varias horas de platica después blu y carmen estaban entre platica .

Kristin ya se había aburrido porque nadie hablaba con ella ya quería irse para su casa que veía que no paraba de llover se tenia que quedar mas tiempo con n su amiga .

Perla ya se había preocupado porque no llegaba blu ya era tarde ella ya estaba preocupada pensaba que le habían hecho algo carla se le acerca al al le dice mama porque papa se tarda mucho con su amigo Rafael se fueron hacia varias horas y no han vuelto pero tiago y bia estaba viendo televison .

Después comenzó a aclarase el cielo y ya paraba la lluvia después Carmen le dice a blu si pueden verse otro día por el restaurante pero blu le dice que perla no lo va a dejar venir porque el tiene que cuidar a los niños se turnan un día d cada uno pero kristin ya había terminado de comer su sandia que había pedido después kristin le dice a su amiga que ya es tiempo de irse .

Blu y Carmen se despiden con un beso entre ellos después salen volando los dos con rafael y nico y pedro .

Llegan al nido con perla ella dice que estaba preocupada porque se atrazaron mucho tiempo blu le dice que se habían tardado porque fueron a un restaurante con rafel y nico y pedro .

Carla abraza a su padre tiago y bia también pero ellos estaban felices porque había vuelto su padre .

Continuara….

**¿ que le sucedara a blu y Carmen si los descubren perla **


End file.
